Ashes to Ashes
by Moon Goddess Mira
Summary: In the kingdom of Mehan lived a girl named Ellana. She lived quite happily until the day her mother died. From then on Fate began dealing her some bad cards...
1. Women and War Prologue

Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 1 : Women and War

In Mehan, women were expected to be prim and proper, but not as delicate as flowers as some realms brought up their women. Along with etiquette, dancing, and sewing, ladies were taught as the grew, they learned fencing and defensive measures to take during wars and invasions just as the men of the kingdom were. Everyone one, from the lowest peasant to the King and Queen, knew how to battle. Now, we were not a war orientated kingdom, on the contrary, we were quite peaceful. The original reason for this training was because Mehan has a huge coastline, making pirate raids quite common, but some king of the past discovered that having both genders able to go to war beneficial. Of course, the King and men were sent first. Then, if the men weren't fairing well, a messenger was sent and the Queen gathered in women and readied them for battle. This has occurred only once in my lifetime; I was six at the time. Needless to say the young, elderly, sickly, and those is a certain conditions weren't called to war, but my mother was none of these. My father had already left six months earlier and now it was her turn. The day she left, she hugged me close and let warm tears fall into my raven curls.

I looked up at her, "Mommy, don't cry. You and Daddy shall return soon and we'll be a happy family again."

"I love you, sweets," my mother said in her melodic, soft voice, "and I'll miss you."

"I love you, too, Mommy," I said reaching up and circling my mother's neck with my small arms.

My mother kissed my forehead tenderly, "I'll be home as soon as I can. Be good, sweets."

Those were her last words to me.

"Now, Mom, are you sure you can keep up with Ellana?"

"Yes dear," the smooth, warm sound of my grandmother's voice answered.

"Well, take care of yourself and her," Mom's voice sounded sad and distant, "Don't worry about me too much, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

They embraced, and those were the last moments I remember of my mother's life.

The next six months of the war flew by as if I had only blinked my eyes. My father swept into the house and scooped me into his strong arms.

"War's over, my little raven!" he cooed at me. I giggled. "Where's your mother, sweets?" he asked as he began moving room to room with me on his hip.

"Daddy," I squinted my eyes and wrinkled my nose, a habit I had when something confused me, "Mommy went to war. Didn't you know?"

"Oh," my father said with disappointment, "I suppose she'll be home in the next few days..."

The next day, a knock came at the door. I ran to open it, hoping to see my mother's beautiful face. Instead, I was greeted my a stern, solemn looking gentlemen with a sharp nose and straw colored hair. All the joy in my face was replaced by my squint and a wrinkled nose.

"Hello?" I questioned. "Is your father home, little girl?"

"Yes, he's in the study. Hold on, I'll send someone to get him," I walked over to the staircase where I saw our manservant, Alexander.

"Could you please go get my father?" I asked politely.

"Yes, little Miss," he smiled brightly at me.

I smiled back. I severely doubt either of us would have been smiling if we has known the news the man wearing the royal colors held in store for us.

"He'll be down in a minute," I said returning to the door.

"Thank you, little Mistress," he said stiffly.

There was a pause. I opened my mouth to ask some sill and unimportant question, when my father bellowed.

"Hello, good herald!"

"Duke Resington," the man said with a curt bow," I have pressing news for you. May I speak to you in private," the herald said eyeing me.

Father's brow furrowed, "Yes, of course," he said skirting around me and stepping outside.

I ran into the drawing room, where my grandmother sat cross-stitching.

"Grandmother," trying to sound adult at seven, "there's a herald here!" I said excitedly.

It wasn't everyday a herald came to the house. This was when I learned that not all news heralds brought was good news.

My grandmother smiled at me and patted the cushion next to her. I flopped down, still rebelling to listening the instructions my governess gave me on how to sit lady-like for the last two months. My grandmother laughed heartily.

Then, Father walked into the room. His face as pales as a ghost's. He looked as though his whole world had just ended. He absolutely refused to look me in the face.

"Catriona," he drew breath, "is dead...." he trailed off into sobs.

My grand mother clutched her chest and fainted.

I wailed. I wailed endlessly for a complete hour. After that I didn't talk; I couldn't talk for that matter.

My father had been right. Mother did arrive home in the next few day; just not in the fashion we wished she would have arrived.

A/N: Hey! Well I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story. Sorry I know it wasn't the best but I felt I needed to explain the kingdom and such. Well, till next time! Smile! Oh and if you see any mistakes please point them out. This was the rougher draft because it wouldn't load the good one. :-( But I think I caught everything.


	2. Of Friends and Fiancees

**Chaper 2: Of Friends and Fiancées'**

I pushed my horse onward faster. We raced toward the twisted tree, my long skirt trailing behind me.

"Ellana! Wait up you'll break your neck!" shouted a voice from behind me. I didn't slow, instead I pressed on harder.

"Nice try, Lysander!" I shook my curls and turned my head to see how close he was.

It was only a stretch, I leant forward, "Hurry Midnight, he'll catch us… and wouldn't that embarrass you!"

The black stallion screamed and took off faster. We made it to the tree first. I laughed and cheered in triumph, "Again I win!" I yelled to Lysander. He only shook his head and dismounted.

"One day, that horse of your is going to kill you," He told me as he lifted me off the horse.

"Oh stop being a ninny!" I told him with a swat as he finally place my feet on the ground, "Midnight is a wonderful horse and would never throw me. Would you darling?" I asked my beautiful horse as I petted its large head. Then I brought myself to stand to my full height, a whopping 5' 4", "Now Ly, you brought me out here for a reason, what is it?"

"Always so impatient, my dear Ellana," Lysander smiled at me, "It really isn't lady like."

I rolled my eyes at my childhood friend, "You sound like my old governess. Please Lysander," I begged him with sad eyes, "Tell me why you've requested my attention today."

"How can I resist those pretty blue eyes and those stunningly fake tears," He laughed at my pathetic attempt at making him feel sorry for me. But it was only to be expected as he had known me since I was all of four years old, "But I'm not ready to tell you yet, my friend. First you must tell me if the gossip is true," He shot me a smug grin and sat down at the base of the tree.

I glared back, "You sound like a women," I retorted rudely, "And I have no clue of the gossip you speak."

"I heard your father has found a new wife!" He told me laughing.

I stood shocked, "What!"

Lysander's face changed from joking to serious, "You haven't heard the rumor?" I shook my head, "Oh! Well, its been going around for a long time. I thought for sure you had heard it. People say they see them together all the time…"

"Who?" I snapped.

"Duke Resington and Lady Fortna. I thought you knew," Lysander said to me.

Before anything else was said, I found myself back in my saddle and galloping back to my home. As I came upon the two story house. I saw a coach in the driveway and my heart sunk. I burst through the door to see her. The Lady Dorina Fortna in all her pink glory, from shoes to skirt to bodice to cheeks to hat, everything was in varying shades of pink. She looked like a chubby porcelain doll with her badly curled blonde hair sticking out from the rim of her hat. My father took one look at me and turned his head. He had really looked at my since Mom died.

"Hello, my raven," He greeted me in the normal fashion, "I'm not sure if I've introduced you yet to Lady Fortna," I frowned, "my fiancée and soon to be your new mother."

With that I dashed up the stairs, before Lady Fortna could so much as lay a friendly hand on me. I laid in my bed and cried until I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Demoness and The Departure

-1A/N: Goodness I didn't realize how short that last chapter was. Sorry about that! I'll try to make this one longer. It actually been a while since I've touch this story and all of the original documents were destroyed so sorry if the chapters end up short as a result. (All my beautiful, beautiful work gone in because I thought I had it with me!) Okay enough about me on with the story!

Chapter 3: The Demoness and The Departure

I awoke early in the morning to my stomach rumbling most loudly. I pushed my feet off the side of my bed and looked down at my now wrinkled gown. I moaned and thought of the many ways Annettia was going to have me killed. I got up and undressed, only to put on another gown. I then went to my vanity and picked up my ivory comb and wet it thoroughly before I dragged it through my tangled black curls.

I then moved downstairs and into the kitchen to grabbed a few tarts before Lucy caught me. From there I dashed for the door. I was determined to avoid the house and my father at all costs. In my mind questions such as 'How could he betray Mother like that' and 'Why HER?' made my pace move with a strange sort of determination. I arrived at Lysander's house tarts gone and pounded, most un-ladylike, on the door. Their manservant answered it and looked most surprise to see me.

"Good morning, Miss Resington," Joseph greeted me with one of his almost frightening smiles. They must have been attractive at one time but as he had aged he had lost most of his front teeth except for his canines.

I smiled back. "If you would be so kind, could you retrieve Master Lysander for me?" I asked in my most ladylike voices. Joseph nodded and headed up the stair.

I waited in the foyer for Lysander to appear. I looked the painting of him. It didn't come close to how he actually look. They missed the playful glint in his eyes and the sharpness of his nose. In fact the artist had also beefed up his shoulders as well. If anything Lysander was a lean muscular build. He wasn't a wall of a man, like his father. In fact most of his traits were his mother's , aside from the angular nose and hazel eyes. After a long moment, I turned around to see the dirty blonde figure in person.

"Good morning, Lysander," I greeted him with fake cheer.

Lysander sent a blurry glare my way and mumbled, "Good morning, demoness of the dawn."

I shook my head, Ly had never been a morning person, and I forgave him for that.

"Walk with me?" I asked. I didn't know it but my face gave a way to my inner sadness.

Lysander nodded, "Ellana, of course." He looped my arm through his and lead me out to his gardens.

We walked around in silence for a long time. I bent every once and a while to smell some flower that I had probably smelled a million times before.

Lysander finally stopped us and sat me down on a stone bench.

"Now, Ellana, tell me. What happened?"

I tried to pull on a smiled but instead ended up sobbing, "Oh Lysander, you were right," I cried to him, "He's replacing mother with that hag!"

I shook with tears and Lysander slid into the spot on the bench beside me. He wrapped his arm around me until my tears stopped.

"Its been a long time Ellana, maybe your father feels you need a mother, since your grandmother died, to guide you in the right direction, now that you've become a young lady," He suggested in his way of trying to make me feel better.

I didn't.

We sat in silence for a while longer. Then discarding the previous conversation, I asked, "Yesterday, you had something to tell me, didn't you?"

Lysander looked straight ahead, a move my father commonly used on me. "I don't think now is the right time…" He said rising.

"Lysander…." I warned him.

His hazel eyes looked into mine begging me not to push the issue, but I was stubborn. "So, today isn't a good day, but yesterday was. And tomorrow probably won't be good for you either will it?" I asked, my tongue like a slashing whip.

Lysander winced at my tone, "Its just that… Ellana… Well, I…" Her couldn't seem to force the words to the surface.

I glared hard at him and snapped, "You what?"

"I'm leaving," He poured out, "I'm going away on my father's ship in a few days. So I can learn about his shipping business."

I stared at him with disbelief. I rose quickly, "I.." and then dashed as fast at my feet would carry me. It was difficult as my dress kept getting in the way, but I somehow made it from his garden and across the meadow.

I grabbed onto the twisted tree trunk as I slumped to the ground. My only source of solace was leaving me. Letting me fall into the hand of cruel fate. I sobbed hugging the tree for hours. My tears had soaked the front of my dress and as I trudged home, a cold wind blew from the north, chilling me.

I entered my home and Alexander nodded to me, he knew when to avoid asking questions. I dragged myself up the staircase and into my room. I found a tray of food by my bed and a note from my father which read:

_My little Raven,_

_ I hope you feel better tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

I frowned as I read the note, then crumbled it and threw it into the dying flames of my fire. He didn't even check my room. He just sent a servant up with a meal. I dress for bed then ate the food that was left for me. I wished for my mother right before I drifted off into a fitful slumber.


	4. Sapphire and the Steps

-1A/N: Sorry about the babbling characters. Its been a long time since I've even thought about this story and I'm better with dialogue then descriptions at the moment. I do remember however that the story once was more descriptive. I'm getting there. I'm collecting the story back in my mind so I apologize if it's a little wonky. I promise to try to be a little more descriptive in this chapter… I know the next one will be so please, please, please be patient with me as I get back into the swing of writing this tale. Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are constructive and I appreciate that, it shows me where I need work. I love you all!

Chapter 4: Sapphire and the "Steps"

I thought to avoid Lysander for the next several days as well as my father. Neither plan worked very well. Lysander woke me the next day with pebbles hitting my windowpane. As I walked to the window I pulled my wild hair into a loose bun.

"Are you absolutely insane?" I whisper-yelled down at him, "I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I'm not, I was up all night," Lysander yelled back, "Please, Ellana, we need to talk."

"Why? So you can bestow more bad news upon me?" I said crankily.

"Please, Ella, I only have four days left before I leave," He frowned at me while using my nickname.

"Then why did you wait so long to tell me you were leaving!" I raised my voice, starting the doves in the gables.

"Come down here!" His voice held a stoniness. He was becoming aggravated with me, his eyes had changed to a stormy grey and his face became like chiseled marble.

I sighed exasperated, "In a minute." I hurriedly dressed in a pale blue gown and pulled my hair out of the bun into a loose pony tail. I thought I looked rather striking as the morning light played off my glossy black curls and the way my blue gown matched my sky blue eyes.

I marched down the stairs to be greeted by raised eyebrows. "I'll be back soon, Alexander," I told my manservant, who treated me as if I were his daughter.

I flung the great oak door open and the morning breeze blew my skirt around my legs as I imagine a warrioress must look right before she charges into battle. Lysander's stony gaze faltered for a moment. His blonde hair glowed and his pale skin shone, he looked like a god in his fine linen, which was nothing compared to the fabrics found in my closet, by then he wasn't the only daughter of a Duke. Lysander tried to keep a dignified frown on his face, but failed miserably.

"You woke me up, what do you have to say for yourself?" I smiled back with hands on my hips. I could stay mad at my best friend especially since he was leaving me so soon.

" You look like a queen," He stated, "No better, the Goddess Nix herself."

I rolled my eyes and secretly blushed at the compliment. "She'd wear all black with diamonds sewn into the bodice and skirt, not sky blue." I informed him bluntly.

He smiled and laced his arm through my dragging me out to the meadow. As we walked, I reminisced. It was true he had known me since I was 4 and he was 6. By the time I was 8 and he was 10, we were horrible to each other. Worms found their way into my bed. Ice chips down his shirt. It wasn't until three years later we learned that more was to be gained out of a friendship then constant rivalry. Especial since both our parents were affluent enough to be out every weekend at parties and balls. My father rarely went except when Grandmother practically shoved him out the door and his father had his mind too involved with his ledgers to think of what a good time he was having. All the same, when they did go both his parents and my father would travel together. Leaving us in a house together, with my grandmother as our guardian. As soon as out decision was made we were inseparable. I snapped back to the present when I was jerked back by Ly's grip on my arm.

"Careful," He scolded me like I was a child again. I watched as the quick black snake, that I had almost stepped on, slithered off.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled feeling even more like the scolded child. Lysander simply shook his head and walked on.

When we came to the twisted tree, he surprised me by picking me up and placing me in the crook where the tree separated. He and I were now eye level. It was amazing how nine inches made that much of a difference.

"I don't want you to forget me while I'm away," Lysander began firmly, "I'll miss you and I plan on writing you as often as I possibly can. I'm appreciate if the gesture was returned," He began to sound as if he was addressing one of his father's clients, instead of me, "What's more, when I return in a years time I expect to see my best friend standing on the docks ready to greet me. It will do me tremendous good to see a familiar face upon arrival home. Is it agreed?" He raised his light eyebrows in anticipation for an answer.

"And what do I get in return?" I giggled, knowing full well I'd follow his every instruction simply because he was my best friend.

One corner of Lysander's lips went up, "Why this," he told me and held up a beautiful sapphire necklace. The sapphire was set in intricate gold working that was so fine it looked like lace. The pendant hung from a fine gold chain that looked like it might not hold the pretty jewelry. As I gasped at the sight, he placed it around my neck and again I was shocked at how light it actually was.

"Where in the world…?" I began.

"Blessed by fairies. I had to haggle with Father for it. He wanted to sell it to the royal family, but I knew it would look perfect on you. And so it does," Lysander explained, "You better be glad I think you're worth a boat trip."

I threw my arms around Lysander's neck, "it's the most wonderful and beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. I love it."

I pulled away and Lysander looked as if he wanted to say something more but restrained himself . He lifted me off the tree branch. "Let's get you back home," He suggested taking the crook of my elbow once again.

At my doorway, Ly turned to me with sad eyes, "I hope I'll be able to see you tomorrow, but with all the packing and worrying that is going into this trip, I might not be able to. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do, Ly," I told him then took my tiptoes and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek. It was meant as a goodbye and good luck , if it happens that I don't see you again before you go to sea. He smiled and returned the same. We parted on good terms and with a happiness in our hearts.

As I walked into the door I saw her, Lady Dorina Fortna, the piggish porcelain doll. She was dress in lavender today and it looked dreadful on her. She also wore no hat, which mean that she had been here for a while and that she would be staying for a while as well. Her overly blonde hair was still styled in curls, but today you could see that they were most definitely fake as some hung in triangular spirals. But she was not the alone. There beside her sat a horse and a young, though slightly chubby, lady.

The horse made a loud and startling noise as I entered the room. In fact, she was the reason I noticed Lady Fortna at all. Upon closer inspection though, I discovered the horse was not a horse at all, but yet another lady. She was, well, very oddly shaped. Her teeth very much resembled that of my horse's teeth, whichis why I had made the mistake in the first place. Her bosom was also much too large, but, then, her hips weren't much better off.Her green eyes, so much likeher mother's, looked cruel and were spacedrather far apart, again much like a horse's eyes.She had long brown hair, which perhaps was her best feature, as it looked like she maintained it well.I may sound cruel for this description but I was stunned by her appearance and only speak the truth of what I saw.

The other girl with her looked, well like a girl at least. She had blonde hair like her mother, only she wore it stick straight. She had a good figure but it seemed as though she had a little baby fat to shed. It didn't matter either way, because the dress she wore made her look the size of her sister. She blinked out at the world through the same pair of green eyes that both her mother and sister sported, only hers seem less harsh, like they were meant to be on her face for a pleasant effect.

They all looked at me, each with varying shades of interested. The girl-horse was the first to try to say anything to me but she was stopped by her mother with a sift elbow to the gut.

"Hello, little… _dove_," She said, thinking that was what my father called me, " I'm Lady Dorina Fortna. And these are my daughters, Jeanette," She gestured to the girl-horse, "And Marissa," She waved her hand to the other girl, then waited for my response.

I waited as long as I could before it was considered rude, "It's a pleasure to make your acquiesce, I'm _Duchess_ Ellana Cosette Resington, Lady of this House," I told them my rightfully inherited title from my mother.

I saw the twitch in Lady Fortna's mouth. She hadn't like the taste of me using the title. It was then that I was sure she was hoping to steal the title away from me. It didn't matter though, I would always be a Duchess of the House of Resington until I was married off, and she would have to cope with that.

Jeanette came out of reach of her mother's elbow, "How old are you?" was her first question, it was quickly followed by another, "And who was that boy you were with?"

I noticed Marissa lower her eyes in embarrassment at her sister's rudeness, then answered the first question, "I've just turned fifteen."

She laughed a loud echoing sound that was so uncannily like a horse whinny, I nearly sent for the head groom, "I've just turned sixteen, and Marissa over there is only thirteen." Ah, that explained her baby fat.

"I'll be fourteen, come spring," She frowned at her sister.

"Enough, girls. Ellana has just come home. Its rude to invade her with questions, especially in her own home," She scolded in a very non-mother like way, "We beg your pardon, Ellana."

I acted the part of the gracious hostess and forgave their shortcomings then begged their pardon as I needed to change for supper. Even though Jeanette shot me a strange look, as it was hours before dinner was to take place, they let me be. I climbed the stair and walked into my room, locking the door soundly behind me. I then crawled under my bed and fiddled with the loose floor board until it came up, revealing my own secret cubby hole. I pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were all my precious treasures such as: my mother's favorite silk scarf, small white sateen purse(my last birthday present from both of my parents), the white mask decorated with the small sapphires from my aunt, miscellaneous items that still meant something when I looked as them , and the last gift my father had given me before he stopped looking at me, a book. It was worn from my many times reading it, but it was still a great comfort to me. Which is exactly what I needed. I replaced the box of memories to its place under my bed, then crawled on top and began to read the tale I had read so many times before, about a beautiful girl who was under and enchantment and changed into a swan by day light but by the light of the moon, she was once again the lovely girl.


	5. A Wedding Present

-1A/N: I'm back again… I don't know why I feel so compelled to write this story. It breaks my heart to find that only 7 people made it to the fourth chapter, but that's the way it is. I shall pour my soul in writing this story even if no one reads it. ((Sorry I'm in a self pitying state. I apologize to those who might actually like my story but that just stung…)) On with the story (It's been revised a bit! I was looking at the wrong age…))

Chapter 5: A Wedding Present

It turned out that my father had invited them to stay with us; my room, the library, and sometimes the gardens were my only safe havens. As my days dwindled with Lysander, Jeanette became more and more curious about our friendship. She'd appear out of nowhere, casually bump into us and flutter her eyelashes at my friend.

On our second to last morning together, I came downstairs to find her conversing with him. Ly had the most uncomfortable look on his face. Treachery came into my mind, to let him suffer or to save him. I decided on the latter, after all he was my best friend. I watched as relief filled his face and storm clouds gathered on hers as I waltzed gracefully into the room. Lysander leapt from the chair he sat in.

"It really was a pleasure to … uh… speak with you, Jeanette," Lysander told her politely, then rushed to my side, nearly stumbling on the foot stool. He took my arm and offer me a lovely thank you smile.

We walked to the rose gardens, a veritable maze of the thorny bushes surrounded us, every bush in bloom. It was a beautiful sight to gaze upon. I picked a thornless rose and placed in delicately behind my ear. As we walked, we spoke of unimportant things, days gone by, and the weather. I begged him to dine with us, but alas, his mother had begged him first. Eventually we ran out of trivial things to talk about, so we strolled side-by-side silently, enjoying the noises of nature and the beauty of the roses.

Suddenly from some where, probably the house, we heard the chords of a waltz being struck up. Lysander smiled wickedly at me and bowed most graciously, "My lady, will you honor me with a dance?"

I shot him back a smile just as wicked, "My lord, would I deny you a dance?" I then curtseyed most prettily.

We joined hands, and it was like electricity. The dance felt perfect. And when it drew to a close I turn my eyes away, as they had suddenly become quite misty.

Somehow, I managed to choke out an, "I'll miss you terribly when you are gone."

He responded with a weak joke and laugh, "At least you'll have Jeanette to keep you company."

I smiled weakly and kept my eyes on the ground. Ly took my chin into his long fingered hand and leveled our eyes.

It seemed he was leaning in, when Alexander called me for lunch. I broke away from Lysander's grasp.

"I'll be at the docks in the morning to see you off," I told him, "But if I'm unable to say goodbye then, know that I mean it now. Goodbye, my dearest friend, I wish you fair seas and a speedy return."

My dear Ly, walked to be to the door and kissed my hand. As soon as the door closed behind me, I shed the tears I had been keeping in. I ate lunch in relative silence, only asking for what I needed. I knew my eyes were red and puffy, as Jeanette, Lady Fortna, and Marissa were staring at them in curiosity. As soon as the meal was over, I went to the library and became most absorbed in a book about giants. No one bothered me for hours, until Jeanette finally found my hiding spot. She took the seat across from me and stared intently.

"Mother says too much reading spoils a girl," I glanced over the pages to notice her nose wrinkle, "She says it brings down their chances at a good marriage."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all," I informed her flipping the page lazily, "To make a good lady of the house, one must be well read. One must know the essentials of running a household and how to handle certain problems, such as giants," I gestured to the front of my book and continued reading.

I heard her huff and smiled to myself. I had put a bee in her bonnet.

She changed the subject on me, "What of dinner tonight? Eh? Did your dear Lysander break up with you?" She inquired rudely with a poison on her tongue.

"First of all, Lysander and I were _NEVER _courting," I said raising a shield of my own, "He is, however, my best friend, who, by the way, would never go for a horse like you. And he is leaving tomorrow."

It was with that comment I made an enemy. And I truly didn't care in the least at that moment. All I wanted to do was read in peace. I smiled to myself as I heard her storm out of the library. She even had the nerve to slam the door behind her. It seemed that she had forgot that she was only a guest at the moment and had absolutely no right to do so.

In the weeks to come I began to learn exactly how much I had angered the girl. She sent me glares across the dinner table and was not at all too shy to snub me in public, though I'm sure it looked bad on her part. I didn't really care, she left me alone for the most part and that was really all I wanted.

Before I knew it six weeks were up and my father's wedding was upon me. I sulked around the house the day before thinking of my mother. I tried to dress in black the day of the wedding but my maid would have nothing of it. She dressed me in filmy, fluffy sea foam green gown, it had a short train and long sleeves, as it was early spring and the winter chill was still in the air.

For some reason I earned extra glares from Jeanette on the carriage ride to the castle where the wedding was to take palace. Marissa looked at me with eyes that said everything., she actually pitied me slightly. That actually made me mad. I didn't allow it to show on my face though, opting for staring out the window as the scenery pass.

I found myself in the gardens of the palace instead of settling in a seat and speaking to those around me. I leant against an old ash tree, angry at my father and my soon-to-be-step family. I was aware I was being watched but I didn't care. Let them stare, I was in a foul mood.

I heard the wedding procession begin and I slide into the back pew. I frowned the whole time they took their vows. How could he love anyone else? Hadn't my mother been his only love?

I saw the golden heads of the Royal Family in the front pew and sighed. I hated weddings at the palace. They took so much longer because the King always had to make a speech. I tapped my nails on the wooden space next to me.

After a century of sitting like a stone, the ceremony was over. It was now time for the grand party afterward. I was determined not to go. As I tried to sneak back out to the garden a voice as beautiful as my mother's had been called out my name. I turned immediately toward the sound.

" Aunt Airlia!" I exclaimed with great joy. I rushed to her and threw my arms around her neck. She laughed and it sounded wonderful.

She looked almost exactly like my mother had except where my mother had wavy black hair, Aunt Airlia had stick straight. She had the same flashing hazel eyes, the same smile, and the same figure. It made my heart burst to see her again. But then again, what did you expect from a twin.

"My, my, my! Ellana, you've grown up! And you look exactly like Catriona. Except those eyes… those are your father's eyes," another difference between Airlia and my mother was that, my mother spoke in slow sweet way and my aunts tongue flew quite fast though no less sweetly

I nodded my head, "You look well, Auntie. Where is Uncle Dyllan?" I asked.

"I expect he's off with your father somewhere," Suddenly she smiled wickedly, "Come now, we don't have much time."

She took my upper arm gently in her hand and tugged my out the door. She dragged me into her carriage and away we went!

"What's this all about?" I asked stunned.

"You'll see!" Airlia smiled, her eyes laughing at me.

I pouted, "Please tell me…" I begged.

"Uh uh!" She shook her head in delight, "That won't work on your godmother!" She laughed.

"You haven't seen me in at least six years, I thought you might pity me," I shrugged.

She shook her head at me. The rest of the way we caught up on the years. She was distressed to hear that Lysander had gone off to sea. She told me about Nils, her twenty year-old knighted son, whom I've only met a grand totally of two times but heard about thousands of times.

We arrived at an inn in town and poured out of the carriage. She rushed me up the stairs and into a second story room.

"Okay close your eyes, raven maid!" She cried in excitement, she always was the excitable one. I did as she told me but I still heard her kneel on the floor and open the trunk at the foot of her bed.

I rocked on my feet as I heard her shuffle clothes, "Okay, open!"

I shrieked so loud I'd be surprised that I didn't rouse the curiosity of all the patrons in the house. But I had a reason. Before me lay a beautiful gown. The expensive material flowed in every direction. The cut was off the shoulder and the back had a long slit that was beaded closed with pearls, upon close inspection I discovered clasps so that the strands of pearls wouldn't break. The gown was a pure white silk with gold embroidery across the bodice. There was also a train to the skirt, it wasn't too long but it wasn't short either. It was, in fact, the most beautiful gown I had ever seen.

"Happy early sixteenth birthday," My aunt smiled at me.

"How! No, Auntie, I can't accept this, it cost far too much!" I turned to her.

"Sweets," My godmother smiled at me, "Its not from me. Your mother gave it to me to hide from you until you were sixteen. It was her wedding gown."

I gasped and then tears formed in my eyes. This present had been planned for me since I was young and now my mother wasn't even here to give it to me or see my face when I got it. I felt my aunts arms go around me.

"Shhh! Shh! It's okay, honey," She cooed at me, "She won't want you sad. I know it."

After a few more minutes, I wiped my tears away and my aunt chimed that we should probably go before anyone thought we had been away too long, especially since we still had to drop the gown off at my home. We did just that and we're back that the palace before the party ended. I spent the remaining time in the garden on a bench, watching as couples wandered out to walk among the beautiful flowers.


	6. Strange

A/N: Alright. I know its been an incredibly long time. But this story is still fumbling around in my head. Fortunately, my vocabulary (and hopefully my writing as well) has improved since I first started this. Hopefully, the style isn't too noticeably different. I apologize… but hey, you might end up with a better story in the end, so isn't it worth it?

Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 6: Strange

From the moment my step family moved in, the world was strange. Now my wing of the mansion was no longer empty. True that my step sisters lived several rooms away, but I could hear Jeanette's snoring at all hours of the night. During the day, it was another nightmare entirely. Sometimes she would burst into my room at the wee hours of the morning in her night robe to purposely wake me. Other times, her mother would visit her and their squealing and cackling would go on for hours until I wanted to pull all my hair out and was forced to hide in the library to save my aching ear drums.

Marissa was a quiet thing; I assumed she got it from her father since she was nothing like her mother aside from her hair and eyes. Marissa said little and when she did it was either well thought out or very naive. She seemed more animated when we would talk together; however, if her mother or sister were in the room, she refused to express many opinions unless they agreed with one of them.

What was worse, though, was not having Lysander around. There was no one to take to the market and force into the ridiculous 'stylish' ladies' hats. No one to ride against me in a serious horse race. No one to laugh when I came up with a ridiculous scheme or said something that was outright hilarious. Worse of all, there was no one to take me away from Jeanette's incessant chatter when she felt the need to follow me around the manor and invade my privacy. I swore to myself that one day I was going to stuff the dirtiest stocking I could find into her mouth. Even then, I rather doubt it would have stopped her mouth from moving.

The strangest thing, I must admit, was how my father slowly became ill. It started with headaches. He would leave dinner or reading in the library to go lay down in hopes of ridding himself of the pain between his eyes. I'd find him snoozing in places he would have never openly slept in before.

One day, I found him wondering the halls; he was looking at everything as if it were different. Then he looked at me and smiled, "Ah, Catriona," He called out, "There you are. Where's our little raven maid? Out making mischief, I suppose," He looked back at the walls. Then absently he asked, "When did you have the walls painted, dear heart?" The walls had been blue for four years now. I was starting to figure out that something was desperately wrong with him.

Next came the convulsions, which in themselves were absolutely terrifying. I never knew when he would start or stop shaking. His fingernails had also changed colors, as time progressed. This was followed by the vomiting, which was sickly yellowish or greenish and happened often. He was always nauseated. His hair which used to be thick began to thin badly. He would sweat all the time and suffer the worse kind of pain in his abdomen. And there was very little I could do to help him.

Finally, he began to have difficulty breathing, his throat was always hoarse and he could barely speak to anyone. I watched as my father withered away before my eyes. But for a long time, I simply did not accept that I was going to lose both my parent.

On my father's last day, he looked up at me when I came to his bedside. He looked at peace with everything. He reached a shaking hand up and brushed my curls out of my face. Finally, he croaked out, "I'm sorry, my little raven," He apologized, "I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive a fool. You looked so much like your mother; raven, I was afraid to look at you." The way he had struggled out the words, broke my heart and I had to fight off the tears it brought to my eyes.

He passed in the night and once again I found myself at a funeral. I only half listened as the royal minister droned on about death and the afterlife. He claimed that my father was happily reunited with his wife in heaven, which I was sure was true. I'm also sure that those words did not sit well with my step-mother as the minister seemed to over look her. I didn't look to see the expression on her face and it wouldn't have mattered if I did; she wore a heavy black veil over her face.

It was my duty to shut his coffin before he was lowered into the dirt. It was the hardest thing I had ever done, walking up there and looking down at him one last time. My hands trembled terribly as I reached for the lid. The coffin clicked shut, leaving a harsh echo to ring in my ears. I couldn't look out at the faces in the crowd, there were too many of them and my eyes were brimming with tears. Overwhelmed I rushed back to where I had been sitting and cried into my hands.

I haven't a clue how long I sat there crying. I felt, rather then saw, my step-family get up. I knew the small hand that touched me softly was Marissa. It was a weak lifeline in a world where I felt suffocated by death. I sat there longer still, feeling pathetic for how I sobbed and not able to control it or stop it. Finally the sound of a throat clearing caught my attention.

I looked up into the face of a golden haired Adonis. He had a strong chin and chiseled cheekbones. His blond hair went just passed his chin, giving his face something of a halo. His eyes were a deep blue and he was build powerfully. His stance was as powerful as the muscles he possessed. And he looked down at me with his own type of sadness.

If I had been a silly girl, like Jeanette, I would have fallen for him immediately, no thought of who he was. Though I wasn't quite as silly as my step-sister, I was very aware of my red nose and puffy eyes. The thought that perhaps my hair was disheveled also crossed my thoughts at some point. Then, it registered in my mind who the young man standing before was.

I stood up quickly, taking out the chair behind me. I curtsied deeply, heavily embarrassed by the chair clattering noisily to the ground behind me, "Your majesty," I managed to rasp out of previously tear wracked throat.

He chuckled softly, "It's quite all right,Duchess Resington. Please rise."

I was shocked for an instant. He knew me! Then I scolded myself inwardly. Of course he knew me. I had just shut the lid to my father's coffin and made a huge fool of myself by sobbing my heart out in public. Who else could I be but Duchess Ellana Resington?

"Thank you, your majesty," I said softly, keeping my eyes lowered as I stood. My grandmother had knocked some manners into me in her life time.

"Please, milady, call me Beau," He told me to call him by his nickname.

I shook my head. One did not call one's future sovereign by his nickname, "Oh no, your highness," my voice still shaky from tears.

He looked pained, "Will you at least consider Beauregard, then? I'd rather you not be so formal," He pleaded.

I relented with a nod and he smiled brilliantly for a moment, and then returned to a somber gaze, "Its rather sad that he's gone," He told me as if I didn't already know, "He was a great man. Extremely smart," He looked down at me as he took a step forward, inviting me without a word to walk beside him.

The prince continued to tell me about my own father as we walked side by side. I kept my head down as tears threatened to roll down my cheeks once more. Slowly, I realized that he was accompanying me home. It was very thoughtful of him. But then again, future kings did have to watch out for their subjects.

He walked me to the door and took my hand gently between his large square ones, "You have my deepest condolences, Lady Ellana," He said and brushed a kiss over my knuckles. If I hadn't been so heartbroken, I would have blushed. Instead I thanked him and let myself in. I rushed into my room and threw myself on the bed. There I wept harshly until I fell into a sound sleep.


End file.
